Hear Our Prayer
by WriterGirl7673
Summary: New Summary: War leaves dark memories. And even in a time of peace, there is still chaos. After the events of Yu Dao, the Gaang finds themselves wondering about the future. Can they really bring an era of peace? Or is it too much for these children? Spoilers for The Promise.
1. Jasmine Dragon

**Hey guys. I'm back, sort of. I've got a short story here that I've been meaning to write for a while, and I hope you enjoy it. I want to thank ManofManyHats for his help betaing this story. His advice made this so much better.**

 **Also, a warning. If you haven't read The Promise, go read that first, or this won't make sense. The only thing I own is the song and the OC. Everything else belongs to the creators of ATLA.**

* * *

The last touches of sunlight had left the great city of Ba Sing Se, leaving a pink tinged sky and purple shadows spilling down the walls like vines. The streets had lost their daily stream of people. Shop lights flickered off, leaving shuttered windows and locked doors, except for the Jasmine Dragon. The tea shop glowed with light and laughter, the sounds of young voices all chattering at once.

"And now the Dark One won't shut up! It's poetry, all the time," Sokka exclaimed, his voice rising. His story of the past weeks finished, he sat back. "I don't know how you put up with him...any of them, really."

"Hey, if I can put up with the craziness of "Team Avatar" then I can totally handle the lillylivers," the young earthbender replied. She tilted her chair back, thunking dusty feet on the table in front of her.

Katara leaned over, snatching her teacup away from Toph's feet. "Come on, we aren't that bad." She snuggled closer to Aang, holding her cup close to her.

"I don't think you guys are crazy at all," Suki put in. "Unique, brave, but not crazy." Sokka gave his girlfriend a grateful peck on the cheek.

Toph snorted. "Did you guys miss what just happened? The hundred year war nearly started up again because you guys didn't think."

Katara bristled, blue eyes like an ice storm. "You were a part of it too!"

"It's not any one person's fault, guys," Aang interceded. "We just didn't communicate clearly. Now we all know better."

"But...what if it happens again?" Zuko asked. He slumped forward, bracing his arms against the table. The dark bruise-like shadow under his good eye hadn't faded, even after four days of sleep. His face was still gaunt and pale. Everyone turned to him, a silent hum of nerves running through the room.

"What if something else comes up," he continued, "and we don't agree? Will it happen again? Did we work together so well just...just because of my father? Is that the only reason?"

Katara closed her eyes, burrowing closer to Aang, feeling his arm wrap around her shoulder in a firm hug. She could feel his rapid breathing, the way his fingers squeezed her arm tightly. As the Avatar, Aang might have had to correct Zuko earlier. He might have to correct her father or Chief Arnook at some point. It might be his duty to take the Earth king to task, or any number of local leaders or criminals anywhere. Aang always spoke of peace, but would he ever really see it? Would any of them?

She glanced at Sokka, watched as he wove his fingers into Suki's, watched his dark forehead crinkle. She and her sibling had joined Aang on his quest because he needed help, because someone had to know whom they could and couldn't trust. They left home to end the war, and it was over. But Aang was like family-no, he was family. Suki too, all of them. She couldn't imagine not knowing them, not spending time together, not helping each other.

Suki glanced over to the table, and Katara's gaze slid over, following her focus. She saw the smirk on Toph's face die as her bare feet thumped to the floor. The Earth Kingdom girls had joined their group for different reasons, but they both were vital to the group: Suki for her gentle bravery, and Toph for her amazing insight and blunt wisdom. They were the first female friends she'd had that were close to her age.

Zuko kept his gaze on the table, face sheltered beneath long bangs. His pale hands fisted into the sleeves of his robes. Katara had once told him that his face was the face of the enemy, but now she couldn't imagine it, not even after Yu Dao. He was the brother Sokka had always dreamed of, the brother that the group hadn't known they needed. And they were the family he had never gotten to have.

As much as Sokka's nickname for their group drove her crazy, they really were Team Avatar.

A tray clattered against the table, drawing all eyes to where Iroh stood. His dark eyes studied them. Sitting beside his nephew, he placed a hand on Zuko's shoulder and gave the group a smile. "It must be quite a conversation to make you all so quiet. What is wrong?"

There was the shuffling of robes, the creak of benches, the soft mutters, eyes flicking to Zuko and away. Night sounds soared into the room on the wings of the breeze. The candles flickered, steam fluttering from the fresh batch of tea.

Toph's voice broke the quiet with a subdued explanation as Iroh listened, a hand tugging at his beard. "I see," he replied when she had finished. He placed his hands on the table and rose. "I think I have something that will cheer your spirits if you'll give me a moment." He vanished into the kitchen.

The sound of voices wafted to the table, Iroh's deep and precise, the other's soft and murmured. The clatter of dishes rang out, then silence. The teens glanced at each other, seeing the confusion mirrored in the others' eyes.

When Iroh returned, carrying his tsungi horn, he wasn't alone. A young woman followed close behind him, dressed in a simple green dress and white apron. Her black hair was pulled back in a braid, thick bangs falling over dark eyes. She carried a dusty, yellowed scroll in one hand and a cup of tea in the other.

She placed the cup at an empty spot and bowed deeply to the group. "Good evening, I'm Taka. It's an honor to meet the heroes of this war. Master Iroh has told me much about your adventures."

There was a murmur of greetings, and they eyed Iroh, waiting for an explanation.

Iroh smiled. "Miss Taka is a researcher of ancient culture at Ba Sing Se University, and the daughter of a good friend. Since my tea shop is so popular, I have needed more help. She's offered to work for me in her spare time. She has told me of many fascinating things that she has discovered, and I thought that you might like to hear one of those stories."

"Ugh," Toph stated. "History is boring."

"But you can learn a lot through history," Aang replied, his voice a quiet air of curiosity.

"Bo-ring."

Zuko sighed. "How is a history lesson helpful right now, Uncle?"

Iroh smiled. "Nephew, I have told you that you must draw wisdom from many sources. I believe that you all need to hear a story of nations united in duty, and that is something Miss Taka can share. She is a gifted narrator."

The group looked at the young scholar. She had unrolled the parchment and was watching them, her chestnut face calm and bright. A smile appeared when she noticed their curious eyes.

"In ancient times, there once lived a nomadic tribe," she began, hesitating at Aang's cry of glee. "It was one large family that roamed the Earth Kingdom. They were under no formal government, choosing to interact and trade with whomever they wished. No one dared cause too much trouble for fear that their abilities would bring curses on the troublemakers. For the clan of Wu was known for their prophetic gifts."

"Ugh," Sokka groaned, banging his head against the table. "Not magicy powers again."

Katara tossed him a cold look. "Would you just listen?"

Sokka gestured to Taka in an exaggerated fashion. "Continue."

"Thank you. Their talents lay in many directions. Some could tell fortunes, some had visions, others had the gift of prescience. There were only a few in all of history that didn't have any form of the gift. Feng Wu was one of those few."

She had their full attention now. "This daughter of the Wu clan had no prophetic abilities whatsoever. But she was a talented musician. Her fame grew as the Wu who could compose and play intricate masterpieces. And because of her skill, she was called to play for Avatar Yangchen. There was a festival that important members of all nations would be attending, and Yangchen was the guest of honor.

"She wrote a song that honored all the nations, and played it as her finale. Yangchen was captivated by the song, and requested that each nation took its part of the song and made it a part of its culture. The leaders of each nation agreed. They gave their verses to teachers, sages, and nobles in the hopes of spreading it throughout their lands."

"What was the song?" Aang asked.

Taka smiled. "I'm getting there, Avatar Aang. Yangchen's memoirs say that she intended the song to help the nations work together, but unfortunately it didn't work out that way. Over time, people forgot the history of the song, and it got lost in the many papers of Ba Sing Se's library. The Wu clan died out-no one knows why-and thus the true intentions were lost. At least, until now."

"Hey!" Sokka sat up sharply, voice drier than fire. "I've got an idea. What if we told everyone in the entire world about the song? Then everybody would see that the nations can work together and live together in perfect harmony."

Ignoring his mocking tone, Iroh beamed at him. "That is a very good plan, young Sokka. In fact, Miss Taka and I hoped that maybe you all would be able to do something very much like that."

Sokka snorted, mouth opening to respond, but Toph beat him to it. "Maybe we should hear it first."

"Of course," Iroh chuckled.

This time it was Zuko who groaned. "Please don't tell me you're going to sing, Uncle."

Taka and Iroh laughed, the younger answering. "No, Firelord Zuko. I will sing. Your uncle will play the accompaniment."


	2. Child of Light

**Hey guys, here's chapter two! I realize that chapter one was pretty confusing, so I hope this one starts to clear things up for you all. And thanks again to ManofManyHats for betaing. He's really good at creating stories.**

* * *

The low, solemn notes of the tsungi horn surrounded the listeners, like an ache trembling in their chests. The tea sat forgotten on the table, the teens watching the two performers as they began the song.

* * *

"Hear our prayer, Spirit of the Wind.

Protect our child and let him live."

* * *

Aang sat straighter, closing his eyes. He could hear the voices of memories, of nuns and monks, all chanting these words. The nuns who had tended to the infants sung this as a lullaby. The monks who taught the boys sung this as a reminder.

* * *

"He who carries Light within,

Shelter him from evil man."

* * *

He could hear Monk Gyatso telling him of Yangchen's order and how it formed the way they tended and taught their young, sheltering them until they were strong and mature. Until they were ready to face the world outside the temples.

Aang was unaware of the tears that perched on his lashes, but his friends noticed. Katara wrapped an arm around the young monk's waist and leaned her head on his shoulder. She hoped that the Air Acolytes would sing this song like they mimicked everything else of Air Nomad culture.

* * *

"Keep him safe from storm and sin,

To raise a new age from him."

* * *

They noticed the way that the tune warbled, noticed the tempo and pitch. They knew this song, but they hadn't heard these lyrics. Iroh began to play the long break between verses-yet another thing they hadn't know existed.

Sokka was the first to ask a question. "What is this even talking about? New age? Carrying light? I don't get it."

"Be patient," the woman replied. "You'll catch on soon enough."

* * *

 **I know this chapter was really short, but I want a chapter per verse. I hope to have the next chapter up in the next week or so.**


	3. Ocean's Daughter, Moon's Warrior

**Hey guys. I finally got around to posting chapter 3. If you haven't figured out where this story is headed, it shouldn't be hard after this chapter.**

* * *

Taka took a deep breath as Iroh reached the intro notes, and began again.

* * *

"Hear our prayer, Tui and La.

Carry our future on the water's flow."

* * *

Katara and Sokka grinned at each other. Every solstice and every turn of the moon, they had heard their father, as spiritual leader, sing this song. They recalled the drums beats that the warriors played. The way that each new generation learned the song by the fire.

They had heard the men sing it to keep time as they rowed, and the women cook and clean and tan hides to the rhythm of its tune. In snowy banks, they had played as the famed characters of their verse. And each child knew they were treasured, as the future of the tribe.

* * *

"Help Ocean's daughter, the Light to guide,

With Moon's warrior strong and wise."

* * *

Gasps sounded from the teens. They all had seen the way the Water Tribe siblings had pushed forward, onward toward their goals. Narrow blue eyes studying charcoal sketches by the firelight had become a common sight. Breathless, aching ribs replaced tense shoulders from jokes of a sarcastic voice. To the sound of a soothing tone, hurts vanished. The same way as wounds under the waterbender's glowing hands.

Katara blinked, breath frozen in her throat, and turned to her brother, as wide-eyed as he. His light blue eyes were shimmering, filled with glassy drops of sadness that hadn't fallen yet. She knew that they both were thinking of the white haired princess, of her sacrifice. Of a last goodbye, a ghostly kiss. She understood now what-who-the lyrics described.

* * *

"To heal and unite a world at war,

And raise up a people unlike before."

* * *

The tsungi horn cried its mournful tune, a harmony of night creatures singing with. Taka observed the group, as the Water Tribe siblings were comforted by their sweethearts. The other two watched and listened, eyes full of awe and curiosity. They were beginning to see what Taka saw when she looked at them.

They had seen a lonely young monk with too much weight on his shoulders. A cynical warrior trying to protect his own. A spirited healer who had lost much. A blind girl always underestimated. A discarded teen desperate to redeem himself. And a young woman hoping to encourage them all. But the scholar could see deeper than those surface identities, to the true ones. Heroes, she saw heroes.

* * *

 **So, does anybody actually like this story? Is there something that I'm missing or failing to complete? I'm not the type of person who begs for reveiws, but I do like to know if my work needs changing or improving. Don't worry about negative feedback, so long as you're polite about it. But maybe I'm just paranoid about my story, which in that case, ignore me.**

 **I know that I'm not doing this concept justice, but this came about from a conversation that a friend and I had. I'll explain it in full at the end of the story, but I think you're beginning to get the idea. The story is about halfway done right now, and I'm hoping to post the next chapter some time in the next two weeks. Bet you can't figure out what that one's about. :)**


	4. Lady of Dirt

_AN: Hey guys, sorry that it took so long to update. I meant to have this up over the weekend, but instead I spent the time doing homework. I want to thank ManofManyHats for betaing. Without him, my sentence structure and word choice would be awful. Hopefully this chapter lives up to any expectations that ya'll have._

* * *

"Is this...about the war?" The question was asked softly, thickly. The group turned to Taka, subdued curiosity painted across their faces, waiting for an answer to Katara's question.

The singer paused, taking a quick sip of lukewarm tea. "What do you think?"

Toph crossed her arms and stared past Taka's shoulder. "Let's hear the whole thing out first."

Taka nodded, and continued.

* * *

"Hear our prayer, Guardian of the Earth.

Insight give to the Lady of Dirt."

* * *

Toph bared her teeth in fierce glee. She could hear the echoes of her nanny's voice, singing of the lady of legend, the lecture of Earth Kingdom traditions from a harsh, ancient voice, the tutor's comparison between the Lady of Dirt and the mindset of an earthbender. She sighed, an ache clawing at her, a longing, a dreaming of being that powerful, that revered. If only.

She could feel the heartbeats of her friends, the quiet breaths as they listened. But the other Earth Kingdom native was the most interesting of them all. She was the only other of the group to understand the importance of the Lady of Dirt to their culture.

Suki had sat up straighter. The Kyoshi Warriors had always strived to be like the Lady of Dirt, telling tales of their adventures around large campfires. Their goal was wisdom and strength to protect all, like they protected their island, like they protected the secret bay, like they protected each other.

* * *

"Teach her to listen to your heart

To strengthen, judge, and advise the Light,"

* * *

Suki's eyes flitted to the table, watching as Toph cocked her head, exposing her right ear to hear better. Her body slumped against the table, one leg stretched out before her. That foot was braced firmly on the floor, listening and seeing as only Toph could. The warrior smiled. If the Light was Aang….well, it said a lot about the Lady.

* * *

"And stand Protector for all that's right.

She'll stand Defender against brutal strife."

* * *

By now, the whole group had noticed the focus of Suki's gaze. Despite the reminder of losses the song had given them, all of the teens carried some resemblance of a smile. Suki glanced at Taka. "Toph's the Lady, isn't she?"

Toph cackled. "I keep telling you. Greatest. Earthbender. Ever."

"We don't doubt it, Toph," Aang laughed.

"She wouldn't let you," Zuko remarked. "Even if you wanted to."

"Can it, Sparky," Toph retorted. "You're up next."

"Huh?"

"Air was Aang, Ocean and Moon were Katara and Sokka, Earth was me. All that's left is Fire, and all that's left is you. So you're next."

Beneath dark bangs, golden eyes met a sightless gaze. He sighed, a low and quiet exhale. "I'm not so sure that's true."

* * *

 _Sorry for the cliffhanger, but this was the best place to end the chapter. I'm hoping to have the next chapter up sometime next weekend. In the meantime, I'd love to know what your favorite or least favorite part of the chapter was, and why. I'm a huge fan of constructive criticism._


	5. Phoenix Lord

_AN: So I don't know if you noticed this about the last chapter, but I had trouble with line breaks, and I can't figure out why._

 _Also, I want to thank ManofManyHats for his great suggestions on how I describe this chapter. Without his input, this story would be so much more confusing._

* * *

"What do you mean? Why wouldn't you be next?" Sokka demanded. "Who else could the Fire verse talk about?"

The friends sat still, hovering in time as they watched Zuko. The Firelord had turned pink, amber eyes hesitantly seeking out his uncle. Iroh returned his gaze, an unspoken question darkening his lined face.

"I don't remember much from when I learned this in school," Zuko muttered. "But it does mention a Phoenix ruler, or something. If this is about the war, why wouldn't it be about my father? He was the one Aang defeated."

The low of the tsungi horn faltered. Iroh saw the way his nephew's calloused hands fiddle with the teacup, how Toph's head tilted toward the sound. He saw Sokka and Katara exchange sea-colored glances, how Suki nodded in agreement to Zuko's statement, how Aang's arrow folded in on itself as the young Avatar considered his friend's words.

Iroh glanced at his former student, her night blue eyes meeting his. Resolve solidified in their gazes, Taka voicing their thoughts aloud: "Why don't you listen and figure it out yourselves?"

* * *

"Hear our prayer, Fire of the Sky.

Grant him life to he who'd have died."

* * *

The droning rhythm of young voices echoed in Zuko's memory. The whole of the Royal Academy reciting the words that were being sung now. He had heard theory after theory about the warrior of legend, the Fire-touched. It was Sozin. It was Azulon. It was the heart of firebending, the goal of every Fire Nation soldier. Phoenix King, Ozai claimed.

He could still picture the moment his father was crowned, standing tall and powerful, crowds bowing before him. He had seen the fierce inferno his father was capable of producing. He had felt the crushing heat of the blow that had branded him. He saw the moment when he heard of his father's defeat. The news had frozen him worse than the poles' icy waters had ever done, burrowing deeper into his being, into his soul. His father, cruel, vicious, strong, had fought the Avatar and survived. He was weakened, but he lived.

His hands had tightened on the teacup, the pottery sides smoking from the heat his memories caused. Lost in the dark snare of those moments, he didn't notice his bending. But his student did.

* * *

"Marked a Phoenix, he will rise

And rule as Lord with Light by his side."

* * *

Aang watched the older boy's tea begin to boil. The steam rose, a cloud caught under the dark head that hung low. Worry crawled along his spine, and words of concern climbing up his throat. The past few days, he had checked on Zuko often, making sure his former sifu had lived. He couldn't stop the image of crumbling rocks, of maroon robes fluttering like a beacon as Zuko fell. He was tormented by the raspy cry of his name. Haunted by the dull thud as Zuko collapsed afterward.

He had seen proof of the incredible odds Zuko had faced and won. Proof of a swim in ice water, of a lightning strike meant for Katara, of whatever battle had given the Firelord his scar. The sixteen year old had cloaked himself in the role as ruler of the most hated nation, chin held high, stubbornly moving forward, protecting his own.

The Avatar still saw the smile that had crept up his sifu's face on coronation day, as Zuko had beckoned him forward, in front of the crowds of all nations. The prince had given him all credit. Aang had watched over the crowning of a new era, of a new legacy. Then the new Firelord rose, ready to begin his work-the scar that marked him becoming a symbol of what Fire had done, and would do no more.

* * *

"Righteous kin brings peace to every kind,

Together, they obtain harmony of life."

* * *

Silver eyes met amber. The faintest of smiles etched onto Zuko's face, echoing the warm grin of his great-grandfather's reincarnation. Aang glanced at the rest of the group, noting the smiles of each person. Toph bore a large grin as she punched Zuko's arm. Taka's dark eyes glistened with delight over the rim of her cup. A sarcastic smirk lay on Sokka's face as he wrapped an arm around Suki, whose own pleasure sparked in violet eyes. Aang glanced at Katara, noting the smile danced along her mouth.

While the last note of the tsungi horn drifted off in the night breeze, Iroh's dark eyes burned with affection.

* * *

 _We're nearing the end now. Only one more chapter remains, though right now it's still a major work in progress. I'd love to know what you all think of the story, both the good and the bad._


	6. Destiny

_AN: Sorry it took so long to update. My schedule got busy for a bit, and I was trying to figure out how to make this chapter better. I don't think that I succeeded in that endevor, but I didn't want to keep people waiting too long, and I know that if I leave it for much longer, I'll simply forget about it. Plus, exams are this weekend, and I wanted the story done by the end of the semester. I hope you guys like the chapter._

* * *

Smiling, Iroh set the horn aside. Ten sets of eyes and a foot watched as he picked up his teacup and sat back. As he glanced at Taka, who had picked up her own cup, he took a small swig of tea. And spit it back out. "Ugh, cold tea!"

Like the rush of water in the rapids, laughter flooded the room. It grew when Sokka, in an attempt to seem manly, tasted his own tea. The boy's face scrunched, eyes squinted shut, mouth pursed, nose wrinkled, and forehead creased. He swallowed, choking.

"Did the tea just get spicer?" he gasped.

"This tea does do that, yes," Iroh answered. "But it loses much of its flavor when cold. If you would permit me?" He held out a hand for the cup. Five cups were shoved across the table, Zuko already having heated his own.

The teamaker picked up two of the cups. Taka leaned over and picked up two more cups, mimicking her employer. The last cup was taken up by Zuko, and in less than a minute, the three firebenders had the tea steaming.

The tea was handed back to each of them, and Toph expressed what they all were thinking: "Ahh...You make the best tea, Uncle."

Sokka cleared his throat. "If we're all done talking about tea…"

"You have questions?" Taka finished for him.

"Well, yeah. I mean, it seems like it's talking about us. But you said that this Wu lady-please tell me she's not related to that crazy fortuneteller-couldn't do any of that foreseeing powery stuff. This song has been around for ages. Surely there's some sort of explanation."

"If you look at it logically, what are the chances that any other group could fit the description?" the woman replied.

The Water Tribe warrior opened his mouth to reply, but Toph beat him to it. "Did any of you know that there were other verses?" Heartbeats thumped a negative, heads shaking.

"So how 'bout we all share a bit of legend with everyone," she continued. "Like, in the Earth Kingdom, the Lady of Dirt is considered the ultimate earthbender. Which means an earthbender needs to be strong, protective, and wise. And even though women aren't considered soldiers, the ultimate earthbenders are great warriors."

"I always thought the Lady of Dirt was Kyoshi," Suki remarked. "We-the Kyoshi Warriors and I-looked to the Lady as an example of the perfect warrior. Especially because she was female."

Toph grinned. "I'm way better than a puny Avatar."

Sokka couldn't resist. "Looks like you got a fan club, Toph." He burst into laughter as a chorus of chuckles and groans echoed in the empty restaurant. Katara reached over and swatted him over the head. He scowled at her, though his blue eyes still gleamed like the sea on a sunny day.

The waterbender returned to her former spot, leaning back against Aang's side. Lifting her chin, she took control of the conversation. "For the Water Tribes, our verse was a prayer that our spiritual leaders, or chieftains, would sing to the Moon and Ocean. It was a prayer of protection for our families.

"It also taught us to value our children, for the potential that they brought to the Tribes. As for the legendary characters, Ocean's daughter resembled both the benders of the Tribes, with its push and pull, and the caretaking role of the women, who kept the Tribe fed. Moon's warrior resembled both the wisdom of chiefs, lighting the Tribes with insight, and the protective role of the man, who kept the darkness at bay."

"Sounds kind of sexist," Suki frowned.

"Yeah, well, it's not perfect."

"It appears that the phrase "Ocean's daughter," and "Moon's warrior" are very apt," Iroh commented. "From what I have seen, you and your brother fit the descriptions perfectly."

The siblings glanced at each other, smiles flickering in their eyes. Katara leaned further into Aang's shoulder, hearing the deep thud-thud of his heartbeat. A breath hummed in his chest, vibrating up his throat, leaving his mouth, filling the room with his voice.

"I'd heard the history behind my verse, but I didn't realize it was talking about me." His voice overlaid with the deep rumble she could hear within him.

Taka turned to Aang, her bronze brow lifting. The older woman smiled at the couple and asked, "What is the history you were taught? I'd love to hear it."

Katara felt Aang shift slightly, inhaling deeply. "Monk Gyatso told me that Avatar Yangchen wanted to protect the youth of the Air Nomads, so she created a system where every child was brought to one of the Temples and raised under the teachings of the monks and nuns. This kept us from being exposed to bad things until we were old enough to understand why they were bad. The only times we left the Temples was if our teachers let us visit friends or family.

"But now I'm wondering if that wasn't the point. If...if I'm the Child of Light, then maybe that tradition isn't needed anymore."

Katara straightened and placed a hand on Aang's shoulder. His ash grey eyes were somber, but no less so than they had been for the past week. As she studied them, they lifted to meet her stare. Traces of joy and gratitude could be seen in his gaze, and she gave him a quick peck on the cheek. As she pulled away, she whispered, "Maybe it's time for a new tradition."

There was an exclamation of "Oooogieees!" from Sokka, and Katara shot him an annoyed look.

Suki sent her boyfriend an amused look. "Really, Sokka? Can't you be nicer to your sister? She doesn't protest when we show affection."

Sokka crossed his arms and raised his chin. "My sister shouldn't be kissing anybody! Much less a twelve year old!"

"He's thirteen," Toph stated. "And he could kick your butt without trying. You know, mighty savior of the world, all powerful spirit bridge? I wouldn't argue with their choices."

"I'm not-" Aang began.

"Please," Sokka interrupted, scoffing. "He's a pacifist. It's not like he's going to go all glowy on me. Besides, as Katara's older brother, my opinion should be taken into consideration. Nobody kisses my sister without my permission."

Iroh pointed a finger upward as he stated, "It is never wise to force someone to follow one's own preferences. Each person must find their own way."

"Really?" Sokka exclaimed. "No one agrees with me? Zuko, you're an older brother, you get what I'm saying, right?"

"You mean about not wanting to see your little sister kiss someone?" Zuko asked, a bemused expression painted on his face, his lone eyebrow rising. His tone took on a biting sarcasm. "Nobody would be stupid enough to kiss Azula. She's crazy, remember?"

"Right, forget I brought it up."

Suki sighed. "Well, if we're all done with that pointless debate, I'd like to know about the Fire Nation's verse."

Zuko shrugged. "I always thought it was just a stupid poem about what firebenders should be like."

Nodding, Iroh elaborated. "It was considered the ideal goal of fire: to be unkillable, unstoppable, and fiercely protective of peace for their nation. Originally, the sages chanted this daily, and all in the Fire Nation were taught to fight for justice and peace, and to never stop fighting. But in Sozin's day, the invincible strength and unstoppable courage were emphasized, as well as the concept of ruling over all peoples."

Sokka shifted, having calmed from his earlier rant. Now he brought a hand to his chin, squinting, and asked, "Did Ozai use the term "Phoenix King" to be associated with the verse?"

Turning, the group stared at him. Iroh tugged at his beard in thought, but it was Taka who answered. "It's quite possible. You'd have to ask him, but all authority figures need to have some form of proof of legitimacy, otherwise the people might not obey, and claiming to be a legendary hero would be one way of doing it."

Iroh cut in. "But Ozai does not fit the verse well. He has not had to fight for much in his life. Instead he hands it off to others while he sits at home and schemes. Even though he was hated as Firelord, he was never targeted for assassination much either. His own people feared him too much, and the other nations couldn't get close enough to harm him."

Multiple sets of eyes glanced over at Zuko, who had straightened, golden gaze on his uncle. Leaning forward, Suki asked the teamaker what she had been wondering since Fire's verse. "Zuko's got to be the Phoenix Ruler, right? I mean he came really close to death last week, he helped Aang bring peace, he's a king, and you're his Righteous kin. It all makes sense."

"Not that I'm disagreeing with you, Suki," Taka responded, "But many people could possibly fit that description."

Katara spoke up. "But it's talking about a king of Fire, which Zuko clearly is. Not to mention, he helped Aang. The verse says that the Phoenix Ruler-"

"Phoenix Lord."

"Phoenix Lord, whatever. It says that he stands with Light by his side. That clearly happened at his coronation."

"But we nearly fought each other last week," Zuko protested. "We haven't brought harmony at all."

"But nephew, that was simply because of a lack of communication," his uncle replied. "In all respects, you are the Phoenix Lord. You see, the last lines of each verse do not speak of what you _have_ done, but what you _will_ do. Avatar Aang will raise up a new age, as will the Water Tribe siblings. Katara and Sokka will also help to heal and unite war-torn lands. Toph will stand for justice, and you will help bring an age of peace. Your destinies are the same."

The creases around Zuko's lone eyebrow deepened, but he gave a small nod. "If you say so, uncle."

"Good," Sokka blurted out. "If we're done with this craziness, how about some more tea?"

Katara huffed. "It's not craziness!"

"Yeah, it is. I mean all this talk about lights and watery peoples and creepy wise ladies-"

"Hey, watch it, or I'll bury you!"

"-and phoenixes and prophecies… I mean, really?"

"Do you have to be so negative, Sokka?" Katara scolded. "I think it's a good thing that we heard this. It's really reassuring to know that all of this was destined."

"Destiny-schmestiny," her brother scoffed.

The Water Tribe siblings bust into a furious argument, complete with rolling eyes, flailing hands, and even a little bit of foot stomping. Knowing better than to get pulled into their debate, their friends sat back to watch. Taka picked up the empty cups, placing them on the tray to prepare a second round of tea.

Halfway to the kitchen, she heard a peal of giggles ring out. Turning, she watched as the siblings made up, exasperated smiles glowing on their faces. The group had gathered around, smiles catching, growing from face to face like a yawn. She could feel it twisting the corners of her mouth upward.

Air, Water, Earth, and Fire. In this group, the cycle was complete. In this group, the nations worked together, helping one another, refusing to let disagreements tear them apart. The world was in good hands.

* * *

 _So, what did you think of the story as a whole? I know this isn't my best work, and it's not even the most creative of ideas. The inspiration for this story came as my best friend and I rewatched the first episode of ATLA. She randomly wondered what it would be like if the whole series had been prophecied beforehand, and I just had to write something about it. It's been a long time coming, and I knew from the start that it wouldn't be a fullfledged plot, but I wanted to try it. I'd love to hear your thoughts on it. :)_


End file.
